Inocência
by Little V
Summary: "You made me sinnor, but your innocence is mine" - Teddy Lupin.  Prata do V Challenge Nova geração do 6v.


_**Inocência.¹**_

"You made me sinnor, but your innocence is mine".

¹ - O nome da fanfic vem do livro de Visconde de Taunay. Não possui nada de parecido com a história, a não ser, talvez, o fato de Lily ser fielmente tão meiga, doce, casta, bela e submissa ao pai quanto a Inocência de Taunay.

_18 de setembro de 2028._

_Seria loucura incomensurável não notar as mudanças naquela menina - agora moça. A tão pequena e frágil Lily ainda era tão pequena e tão frágil quanto outrora, porém havia agora nela uma beleza tão devassa quanto os pensamentos que tomavam minha mente. Ao vê-la, tão sublime e aprumada ao pé da escada de meu padrinho, naquele longo vestido dourado, foi quase devastador o sentimento de posse que me tomou. Tinha de ser minha, somente e terminantemente minha. Seu olhar tão dócil, seu caminhar tão suave, seus sorrisos tão dedicados, seu corpo tão bem estruturado. Lily, a menina com quem brincava nos tempos dourados, a qual era ruivinha e sardenta até os pés, agora tornara-se uma fênix ruiva, renascida das cinzas de meus mais pecaminosos sonhos para atormentar-me. O contraste entre a pele branca, os cabelos vermelhos e o vestido dourado quase a deixavam adulta – quase. E não pude deixar de notar que estava desacompanhada. Estávamos em meio a minha recepção de boas-vindas e quase todos tinham um par, à exceção de poucos e, graças a Deus, Lily. Depois de dez anos em Paris, todos ali estavam por mim, sendo que assim que coloquei os olhos em tamanha perfeição só soube estar ali por ela. _

_Breves foram os momentos em que tivemos contato, sendo o mais memorável deles o abraço caloroso que me deu, sendo olhada de esguelha pelo pai. Harry sempre seria um touro prestes a avançar sobre quem desse mais de uma olhadela em sua preciosidade, motivo que me impulsionou sabiamente à frieza com que a tratei durante a festa, tentando manter-me controlado aos olhos de todos. Não sei se fui efetivamente bem nessa tarefa, porque muitos me perguntaram se eu ainda me encontrava nas noites de Paris. Quem me dera fossem estes meus pensamentos! _

_Ah, minha Paris! Se lá estivesse, se por lá houvesse tamanha graciosidade como encontrei hoje, aqui, nunca a teria deixado. Meu amor e obsessão por Paris só não eram agora tão grandes quanto por Lily Luna. E o que mais me deixava abismado era o fato de saber o porquê daquele repentino interesse na moça de vinte anos que me deixara tão necessitado de uma boa noite de sono: ela era a inocência em pessoa, algo que nem Paris, nem qualquer outra coisa no mundo poderiam me dar. Toda a inocência de todas as almas mais puras estava contida na essência de Lily. E eu estava obstinado a destruir essa inocência. _

O homem parou sua narração e, sorvendo mais um longo gole de seu firewhisky, releu o que havia escrito, acreditando que estava fiel à realidade. Aquele relato deveria ser o mais descritivo e profundo o possível, ou então de nada serviria. Lembrava-se como se ainda estivesse parado a porta da casa, observando-a no topo da escada ao lado da mãe, os mesmos sentimentos borbulhando. Lily nunca teria sua forma virginal apagada de sua mente. Sempre seria pura e imaculada. Sorriu. Depois de tudo que se passou, de todos os momentos de tortura, culpa, saudade e dor, não se arrependia, afinal, do que estava a relatar. Era uma bela história de amor, com todos os itens que uma odisséia deve ter.

Voltou a concentrar-se no computador. Ainda tinha muito a relatar.

_Era a idéia que mais tinha se enraizado em minha mente, da mesma forma como era a que mais ansiava esquecer e apagar. Era uma erva daninha, um parasita. Mas quem seria eu, pobre mortal, para ter tamanha obstinação a lutar contra o mais forte dos desejos? _

_Tão logo acabei de cumprimentar a todos, Harry, meu tão estimado padrinho, engajou-se comigo numa conversa sobre as belezas de Paris, algo que me desviou o pensamento de Lily por alguns breves momentos, já que toda vez que mencionava algo de dar água na boca, sua imagem e semelhança me vinham à cabeça. _

_- E como anda o ministro francês? Ouvi dizer que por lá ainda ocorrem muitos casos de ataques contra trouxas, mesmo tantos anos depois..._

_- É fato, mas a segurança por lá ainda é milhares de vezes mais forte que aqui. Sabe como é, padrinho, muita ordem e um país territorialmente pequeno contribuem para tal. _

_- E as comidas? Ouvi falar que no quesito aves, a França nunca será desbancada. Quero o veredito de um cheff! _

_- Boato verdadeiro. As codornas são especialmente saborosas, mas o pato assado sempre será meu ponto fraco. Ainda mais os bem carregados no alecrim. Toda a comida francesa é algo a se louvar - disse entusiasmado por Harry se lembrar de meu ofício._

_- Toda a comida francesa, ou todas as comidas em francesas? – perguntou-me Bill, às gargalhadas, sempre acompanhado de seu firewhisky e sua barba ruiva._

_- Ambas, ambas meu caro amigo, tudo na França e nas francesas é louvável. _

_ Rimos. Senti-me leve por alguns momentos na noite, algo que logo se quebrou. Lily nos observava, à distância, um tanto interessada na conversa e no que poderíamos estar a debater. Harry percebeu instantaneamente nosso olhar se cruzando e, vendo o interesse da moça na conversa masculina, ficou com as faces arroxeadas. _

_- Lílian, sua mãe não a chamou na cozinha? – sua voz encheu a sala e muitos dos presentes simplesmente ignoraram o showzinho à parte. Pelo visto, era algo mais comum do que eu imaginava._

_ Somente o que vi de Lily depois daquele episódio foram os breves giros que dava em torno da mesa, ora colocando pratos, ora talheres, sempre tomando cuidado para não chegar perto demais de alguém, ou se interessar demais pela conversa. Devo um pequeno esclarecimento sobre as atitudes de Harry para com a filha. _

_ Desde seu nascimento, Lílian fora tratada como uma verdadeira princesa. Por ser filha única depois de dois marmanjões, acabou tornando-se não somente a protegida e querida do pai, como também dos irmãos, o que a tornava ainda mais inacessível – se é que algum dia existiu acesso àquela flor. Todos os filhos de Potter eram tratados como cristais e Harry se assegurava de dar-lhes boa educação, de realizar seus desejos e livrar-lhes dos males. O que, de certa forma, tornou James um verdadeiro canalha e Albus um verdadeiro engomadinho. Vendo o estrago que causara na educação dos filhos, por amá-los e mimá-los demais, acabou por tomar a atitude oposta com a menina. O que antes era liberal, tornou-se autoritário. O que era antes carinhoso, tornou-se inflexível. Lily era muito amada e Harry ainda a tratava como um cristal, mas a cobria de ordens e não a perdia de vistas, para que não se tornasse algo como James, um malandro de noitadas; e nem Albus, um perfeito paspalho metido a sabe tudo. Lily deveria ter tudo na medida e, principalmente, respeito incomensurável ao pai._

_Entendo o erro de Harry, aquele que acreditou que prendendo a filha não a perderia para o mundo, por puro medo de que isso ocorresse. Entendo que, por querer somente seu bem, acabou por torná-la mártir dos erros dos irmãos. Ah, porém Lily poderia ser tão mais que eles! Se ao menos fosse livre! Livre do pai, dos horários, dos deveres e das cobranças. Lily era um canário amarelo que por dentro cantava seu hino de liberdade, sem nunca poder entoá-lo a viva voz. Disso eu, e somente eu, sabia bem._

_ Voltando à narração, devo me ater ao fato que de meu jantar de boas vindas prolongou-se até muito tarde – ou seria muito cedo? Ficamos todos entretidos em conversas e bobagens até as quatro da madrugada, onde nos despedimos. Mais uma vez entrei em contato com Lily, me atendo a um cordial aperto de mãos e um "boa noite" aos murmúrios, para que a tensão em minha voz não fosse percebida por Harry. O mesmo, parado à soleira da porta, deu-me um longo abraço e disse que aparataria em meu apartamento no dia seguinte logo pela manhã, pois me reservava uma excelente notícia. A emoção e a alegria em sua voz não passando despercebidas. Dando-lhe um beijo sincero no rosto, refletindo minha igual alegria por estar de volta, aparatei em minha sala, me jogando instintivamente no sofá e finalmente me libertando da máscara de frieza e controle. Fazia menos de doze horas que aterrissara em Londres e sentia como se já houvesse vivido décadas aqui, como se houvesse passado por tudo o que precisasse passar e estivesse pronto a morrer de tanto cansaço. Certamente teria cabelos brancos espalhados pelo corpo, porque aquela noite fora longa demais para meus nervos. Todos os sentimentos mixados, como num liquidificador que ficara cheio demais e precisava livrar-se da tampa, esparramar seu conteúdo. Era saudade, desejo, alegria verdadeira, frieza e medo, todos juntos em um recipiente raso e até então superficial demais. Dando-me uma última chance de relaxar, fui aos tropeços para o quarto, deitando-me na cama com as mesmas roupas e dormindo na posição em que cai, não sem antes pensar em como era um perfeito bastardo por desejar tão brutalmente a filha daquele que me ensinou a ser alguém na vida. _

_19 de Setembro de 2028_

_ O dia seguinte iniciou-se com um banho e uma forte dor de cabeça, decorrente dos goles de firewhisky e cerveja amanteigada. Enquanto deixava a água fria cair pelo corpo, tentando – em vão – controlar as necessidades masculinas, pensamentos sobre Lily, seu frágil e alvo corpo me vinham à mente. A cintura marcada, definida. As pernas por debaixo do longo vestido, um interminável caminho a se seguir. As bochechas rosadas e de traços leves, o colo cheio, farto, delirante. E a face. Ah, sua face! Tão delicada, tão pálida, de olhos tão grandes e expressivos que me apertavam o coração pensar que poderiam conter os olhares do mais puro carinho e que estes se destinassem a outro. Porém, de todos os atributos físicos, o que mais me chamou a atenção não fora nem os seios fartos, nem a cintura fina, ou o quadril modesto. A verdadeira beleza de Lily estava em suas mãos. _

_ Mãos de ninfa, de anja, de princesa e curandeira. As mãos de Lily deveriam conter toda a magia escrita em livros e passada de geração a geração, porque eram simplesmente sublimes. Pequeníssimas, quase tão pequenas quanto as de uma criança, de uma incrível fragilidade, o que só reforçava o aspecto virginal nela presente. De unhas pintadas de cores claras, um rosa quase imperceptível, que só ajudava no meu delírio. Mãos que eu ansiava ter entre as minhas, mãos que deveriam conter todas as jóias do mundo, mãos que deveriam se dedicar a tecer e cozinhar as mais belas e deliciosas coisas, que deveriam dedicar-se somente ao prazer de meu corpo, que deveriam me arranhar e acariciar até que eu pedisse basta. _

_ Foi então que a campainha de meu apartamento tocou. Deveria ser Harry. Assustado com o som e mais assustado ainda com meus pensamentos, desliguei o chuveiro e, enrolado na toalha, ainda frustrado e atordoado, fui atendê-lo. Pedi que esperasse alguns segundos, até que me vestisse, ao que recebi o pedido de que colocasse algo formal. Terno, gravata, sapatos, cabelo e estava de volta à sala, de onde aparatei aos risos com aquele homem tão especial. _

_ Não é necessário que se relate como foi tal dia, basta que se relembre que começou em meu apartamento, num dia quase normal, e ali mesmo acabou, com a comemoração de meu mais novo emprego: auror. Enquanto estive na França, trabalhei alguns anos no ministério, porém não me afeiçoei. Com o passar dos anos no local, descobri que minha verdadeira vocação eram os estudos e a cozinha. Sim, eu era um homem incansável na busca por respostas e por estudos, e, além disso, tinha um dom especial para o fogão. Nada que me tornasse um excelente chefe, longe disso, mas tornei-me um chefe aceitável. Trabalhei anos a fio em um bistrô simpático, de uma viúva mais simpática ainda – Charlotte sempre seria um exemplo de mãe e amor para mim, depois de vovó, é claro, que Deus a tenha._

_ Durante a noite, a cozinha. Durante o dia, os estudos. Li obras do mundo bruxo e do mundo trouxa, formei-me em letras em ambos os mundos e era reconhecido nas universidades como "papa-livros". Não é à toa, já que entre ter uma sala de TV no apartamento – tanto no de Paris quanto no de Londres -, preferi ter uma biblioteca com obras de preferência pessoal, que iam de Sartre, a Batilda Bagshot e encerravam-se em Machado de Assis – gênio brasileiro das letras. _

_ Falando no apartamento, é importante um breve relato sobre ele, para que quem leia este diário se situe no cenário onde me encontrava durante alguns dos relatos. Uma suíte, um quarto que tornou-se escritório - com um divã reserva -, uma sala, uma cozinha, um singelo banheirinho e minha amada e estimada biblioteca. É isto. Mais detalhes sobre mobília virão no decorrer. Voltando aos fatos principais de meu dia. _

_ Um emprego! Ah, que maravilha! E um emprego com o apadrinhamento e indicação de Harry, figura tão importante dentro do ministério. Não o decepcionaria. Harry me indicou ao cargo por saber de minhas ótimas notas, de meus incansáveis e intermináveis estudos e minha altivez. Sim, embora fosse um homem de leituras e conforto, era também um homem como qualquer outro, necessitado de aventuras, sexo, vícios e rock. Muito rock. _

_Pois bem. Foi exatamente naquela noite, somente um dia depois de minha chegada, que tudo mudou – e eu acreditava que a vida bem vivida estava em Paris! Há! Com apenas dois dias de volta a Londres e minha vida estava de pernas para o ar. Além do trabalho e de já saber de minha incomensurável ambição por Lily, foi também naquela noite em que tive a confirmação do interesse da ruiva, além, obviamente, da confirmação de minha paixão. Foi durante a celebração de meu emprego, em meu apartamento, que recebi o convite de Harry para outro jantar no largo Grimmauld. Hesitei por um momento, mas não somente a vontade de estar perto de meu padrinho me levou a dizer sim com um sorriso no rosto, como a felicidade absurda que brotou em meu peito por saber que veria Lily bem mais de perto, por estarmos somente eu, Harry, Ginevra, Lily e Albus em casa – James certamente estaria na gandaia. _

_Assim partimos, tão logo disse sim.. _

_Chegando à sala, fomos bem recepcionados por Ginevra, minha eterna diva ruiva. Lily poderia ser sublime, mas era de Ginny que viera, então todos os créditos à ruiva mãe, que era um monumento de mulher. Vê-la beijando Harry tão apaixonadamente, mesmo depois de tantos anos de casado, me fez imaginar se algum dia este belo casal seria composto por Lílian e eu. E, falando nela, eis que surge de forma encantadora, ainda falando com a mãe, trazendo uma bandeja com batatas assadas. Tive de pigarrear e forçar a voz para fora. O choque por ver a perfeição não poderia tirar meus bons modos. _

_- Ginny, vim me intrometer em seu jantar. Lily, espero que não seja um incômodo, essas suas batatas parecem simplesmente espetaculares. _

_ A ruiva corou. Harry e Ginny logo se manifestaram, rindo de meus exemplares galanteios, me pedindo que sentasse à mesa que só faltava servir. Agradeci-lhes com um sorriso e fui caminhando a observar a ruiva, que agora deixava a bandeja na mesa, ainda me olhando pela cascata de cabelos que caia em torno de seu corpo. Usando um velho moletom, de cabelos ainda meio secos meio molhados, com um pequeno shorts, minha musa não poderia estar mais bela. E, graças a Deus, ninguém percebeu o duplo sentido de minha frase. As batatas da perna de Lily, assim como ela toda, eram simplesmente espetaculares. E eu precisava prová-las. _

_- Lily minha querida, termine de colocar a mesa, sim?, pediu Harry, sentando-se e retirando os sapatos. _

_- Eu a ajudo, ruiva. _

_ Ante o olhar de aprovação de Harry e Ginny, me dirigi em silêncio até a cozinha, aproveitando-me da proximidade e privacidade em que nos deixaram para observá-la ainda mais de perto. Seus cabelos eram de um vermelho intenso, forte demais, cheio de brilho. Desciam com pequenas ondas até o meio das costas, onde terminavam em mechas que, se possíveis, eram mais vermelhas ainda. Não era um vermelho como os de cabelos tingidos, ou o ruivo normal, que tende ao laranja, e sim um vermelho sangue, guache, incomparável. Lily fora pintada pelo mais talentoso dos querubins e sua graciosidade deveria ser presente de Afrodite. Pode soar repetitivo, mas é importante ressaltar o como era graciosa, o como andava cheia de pompa, como falava, respirava, piscava, movia. Enquanto pegava os copos em um armário mais alto, pude observar sua baixa estatura. Deveria ter no máximo um metro e sessenta e cinco, quase um pixel perto de meus um metro e oitenta e nove. Um brutamontes e uma linda fadinha. Quase irônico. _

_ Analisei ainda seus braços e costas, algo que me revelou uma postura fina demais. Seria possível? Ela era leve demais! Não pude me conter, a curiosidade me corroia. _

_- Por acaso a senhorita iniciou aulas de ballet e ninguém nessa casa me contou? _

_ Ah, por Deus! O sorriso com que fui abençoado era de uma perfeição ímpar. Haveria algo de errado com Lily? Não, seria ilógico. Anjos não tinham nada de errado. Aos risos, enquanto minha baba e deleite escorriam da boca, ouvi sua voz em auto e bom som. _

_- Faz seis anos. Dá para notar? _

_- Perfeitamente, ninguém teria essa leveza toda. Se bem que você continua tão magrinha quanto o dia em que te vi no berço pela primeira vez, toda enrugadinha e ruiva. _

_ Outro sorriso. Ah Deus, Ah Deus..._

_- Ted, você sempre será um paspalho. _

_ E foi então, nesse momento descontraído e distraído que ocorreu. Pode parecer maricas e até clichê, mas foi importante. Lily precipitou-se a pegar os talheres de cima da bancada, já que eu havia pego os pratos e poderíamos jantar, porém fiz o mesmo movimento ao mesmo tempo, o que fez com que pegasse sua mão sem querer. Ela me olhou com olhos castanhos arregalados, quase assustados, beirando a incompreensão e alguma vontade que mais tarde interpretei como a de não largar mais minha mão. A boca entreaberta num pequeno "o" de surpresa, as bochechas novamente rosadas – ela sempre tenderia ao vermelho extremo – e o corpo entre recuante e dado._

_- Desculpe - murmurou, puxando as mãos e levando os talheres consigo. _

_- Não há problema - murmurei de volta, sem desprender os olhares dela. _

_ O peito subindo e descendo acelerado, as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Lily me queria. Lily certamente me queria. _

Ted voltou a reler o que escrevera e riu-se demoradamente no episódio da cozinha, achando aquilo a piada mais deliciosa. Hoje, anos mais tarde, sabia que aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Lily Luna estava tão interessada quanto ele, porém não podia revelar isso a ninguém, sequer a si mesma, porque, segundo as regras rígidas do pai, deveria esperar que alguém a pedisse em casamento sem nunca ter contato com o sexo oposto. A moça vivia em um quase regime medieval, costumava pensar. Limpando as lagriminhas dos olhos por trás dos óculos, espreguiçou-se e voltou ao relato.

_30 de Setembro de 2028. _

_ Fazia exatamente uma semana e quatro dias desde o ocorrido da cozinha, onde ia ao trabalho, fazia o que deveria ser feito, voltava para casa, cozinhava e dormia, sem deixar de pensar um segundo sequer em Lily, em como seriam seus beijos e os dias ao seu lado. Cheguei a mil teorias e fantasias, tornando-a uma Cleópatra, ousada e poderosa, para logo em seguida compará-la a uma princesa, e depois a uma imperatriz, uma rainha, uma atriz, uma domadora de leões e, até mesmo, à uma dançarina de casa noturna. Mente fértil combinada a obsessão em que eu estava só faziam esse monstro dentro de mim, chamado paixão, crescer cada vez mais. Como Victor Frankenstein, eu certamente morreria destroçado no final, mas eu daria a cara a chutes para ver. _

_ Liguei incontáveis vezes na casa dos Potter, inventando cada vez uma desculpa, tudo para ver se Lily me presentearia com o ressonar de sua voz. Foram apenas três vezes em que tive sorte, sendo que numa delas arranquei risinhos da ruiva, seguidos de um "se cuide, Ted, grande beijo". Foi nesse dia, no entanto, que consegui o que tanto queria: um novo convite de jantar. Era sexta-feira à noite, e Harry me ligara dizendo que necessitava de minha companhia à mesa, para aplacar a falta de Albus, que saíra de viagem para a Escócia. Bingo! Agora éramos eu, Harry, Ginny e ela. Casais, porque não? _

_ Aprontei-me e fui, levando flores. Chegando lá fui recebido na porta por Lily, que me deu logo de cara um sorriso e um abraço mais apertado e mais longo do que certamente se permitiria, por medo do pai. Deixei-me envolver pelos cabelos molhados e pelos cheiros que desprendiam da ruiva. Os cabelos eram certamente do shampoo de canela, o perfume era algo com um toque de baunilha e seu cheiro era uma mistura de comida e casa limpa – sendo que este último cheiro vinha de sua pele, de dentro de seu ser. _

_- Bem vindo, Ted, que bom que veio jantar conosco!_

_- Agradeço pelo convite, pequena. Trouxe estas flores para você e estas para Ginny. _

_ Novamente, a vermelhidão nas faces, seguida dos risinhos e de um agradecimento que mal passava de um arfar. Lírios para Lily, Rosas vermelhas para Ginny, a qual as recebeu com uma estrondosa risada e com um beliscão em minha bochecha, me pedindo para parar os galanteios antes que trocasse Harry por mim, o que só o fez rir e dar um leve e amigável tapinha nas nádegas de Ginny. O jantar seguiu-se sem muitas novidades, apenas algo cordial e normal, exceto pelo fato de que toda vez que Lily ria um pouco mais alto, Harry a reprimia com o olhar. Descobri nesta noite muito do que Lily fazia – assim como o que Albus e James faziam, mas preferi apagar isto da memória. Harry me entregou tudo o que precisava saber: itinerários, aulas, gostos, ambições e desgostos. Entregou-me um mapa fiel de Lily, que não poderia estar errado por apenas algumas coisas que certamente acrescentara ou apagara para manter a imagem da filha a mais respeitosa o possível. _

_ Pelo que descobri, Lily era, além de bailarina, pianista e ótima medibruxa. Sim. Lily estava a cursar o Instituto Preparatório St. Mungus, e em dois anos se tornaria medibruxa fixa no local – com as melhores notas e desempenho da turma. Estudava durante a semana toda até as quatro da tarde, além das aulas de ballet, de segunda, quarta e sexta, das 5 às 7, e das de piano, de terça e quinta, no mesmo horário do ballet. Ouvi a tudo atento, anotando as coisas em minha mente como uma pena de repetição rápida, para que depois passasse a minha agenda, vendo em quais dias e horários poderia causar um "esbarrão" por aí. _

_- Ted, você tem me dado muito orgulho no ministério, se revela cada dia mais e mais um herói nato, apto a combater a criminalidade das ruas de Londres. _

_ Ri da colocação inesperada, depois de um longo silêncio. Ele até falava como se eu fosse super-man, ou algo do gênero._

_- Falando assim até pareço um herói de quadrinhos, sendo que nada sou, se não alguém com um padrinho muito influente._

_- Há! Besteira! Asneira brava! Você tem uma mente brilhante Ted, e não vejo algo com que eu não concordaria se fosse vinda daí. És um grande homem, de sábias escolhas e a quem admiro muito, não deveria imaginar menos de si próprio. _

_ Ah, caro padrinho, devo discordar, afinal tenho certeza de que não concordaria com os pensamentos nada inocentes que tenho com Lily. Quartos escuros, lugares apertados e parcas vestimentas fariam o maior pesadelo de Harry. Mesmo que fosse Lily e eu. _

_- Obrigada, padrinho. Você sabe o quanto estimo suas palavras. _

_ Seguimos conversa adiante, até mais ou menos meia noite. O convite que ansiei veio, novamente. _

_- Ted, gostaria de passar a noite aqui em casa? Seria ótimo te ter para o café, e é certo que Albus não se importaria de lhe ceder o quarto, ainda mais porque não está aqui. _

_ Harry concordou com Ginny, quem fez o convite, sentada no braço da poltrona do marido. Lily, que estava lendo algum livro ao canto da sala, ergueu os olhos, algo que não deixei de notar, interessadíssima. _

_- Seria muito incômodo, já estou abusando demais da hospitalidade de vocês. _

_- Imagine, Ted! É um prazer te ter aqui, ainda mais porque podemos jogar uma partidinha de xadrez bruxo, qual você me deve há mais de seis anos! _

_- Se é assim..., fiz-me de vencido, uivando de contentamento por dentro. _

_ Fiquei até altas horas com Harry, sendo que Ginny e Lily logo se recolheram. Quando subi, Harry me deu roupas de James, já que as de Albus eram extremamente pequenas para mim, e logo fui tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. Percebi que Harry já dormia profundamente, pelos roncos que vinham do final do corredor. Andei pelo quarto impaciente, agitado por saber que Lily estava no quarto ao lado, mil idéias passando pela cabeça, dentre elas pular sua sacada e retirar sua delicada camisola de seda, chegando ao ápice do prazer junto àquele corpinho..._

_ Foi então que ouvi. Um som ao fundo, longe, abafado, porém presente e forte. O som de um piano sendo tocado lindamente e, pelo que eu saiba, James e Albus não estavam em casa, Harry e Ginny dormiam e só sobrara Lily. Ah, minha Lils! Era a oportunidade perfeita! Magnífico! Vesti o roupão apressado, quase caindo ao pôr os chinelos, parecendo um moleque de quinze anos correndo para a primeira transa. Sai devagar do quarto, deixando a porta encostada para não fazer barulho. Desci as escadas na surdina e segui o barulho, encontrando uma pequena saleta ao fundo da casa, após a cozinha, onde uma linda ruiva, enrolada em um leve roupão primaveril cor de safira se encontrava sentada ao piano, tocando feito a mais bela veela. Fui hipnotizado para perto da porta, denunciando minha presença em poucos segundos, quando tentei afastar a mesma para finalmente tê-la ao alcance das mãos. _

_ Seus olhos voltaram-se assustados para mim, quebrando rudemente a melodia doce que tocava. Suspirou aliviada, um repente de felicidade por seu rosto – será que a intenção era realmente me levar até ali? Sorriu para mim e fez um sinal que pedia silêncio com a mão, dizendo que eu entrasse e fechasse a porta. Assim o fiz, obedecendo o que ela pedisse. Ah, se me pedisse amor louco..._

_- Ted, que fazes aqui? , perguntou, falando baixo para que ninguém acordasse, mas ninguém o faria, afinal ela estava a tocar piano e o pai a dormir pesadamente. _

_- Ouvi alguém tocando piano e presumi que seria você, pequena. Só não sabia que tocavas tão bem! _

_ Ela sorriu. Olhei o cômodo a minha volta, que era decorado em preto e verde, com o piano ao centro, uma mesinha rodeada por sofás confortáveis. Era, provavelmente, o local onde Harry reunia amigos e familiares para louvar Lily em toda sua glória ao piano. Sentei-me no sofá mais próximo ao piano, olhando-a fixamente. _

_- Continue, por favor, não quis lhe interromper! _

_ Ela voltou-se ao piano, subitamente concentrada. Quando seus dedos tocaram a primeira tecla, produzindo o primeiro som de Lacrimosa, de Mozart, que reconheci de imediato, Lily entrou num mundo só dela, onde somente manifestava ainda estar ali pelos dedos que corriam o piano e pela cabeça que seguia o ritmo lentamente, quase preguiçosa. Foi impossível não me emocionar. Ao final, estava sorrindo largamente, lágrimas tentando brotar em meus olhos, as palmas das mãos frias e suadas, a adrenalina a mil. Esta menina ainda iria me matar de tão perfeita, isso era claro. Aplaudi febril, querendo abraçá-la. Nem me percebi de pé, indo sentar-me a seu lado no banquinho do piano. _

_- Não sei nem se posso te abraçar, porque acho que você não é real, Lily Luna. _

_ A menina sorriu, baixando os olhos e colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha, a qual peguei ainda extasiado e beijei. Ela me olhou, a respiração novamente acelerada, como quando nos tocamos na cozinha, os olhos assustados, frágeis, finalmente tocáveis. _

_- Eu posso te ensinar. _

_ E desviou o olhar, voltando a tocar as primeiras notas, devagar, como se me convidasse. Prestei atenção, mas falhei miseravelmente logo na terceira nota. Lily era uma obra-prima, seria possível! Ela riu abertamente, ao que lhe enviei uma careta forçada, caindo na risada logo em seguida. _

_- Sem pressa, Ted! _

_ Voltei a tentar, falhando novamente. Rimos e ela voltou a tocar, desistindo de mim, esbanjando sua superioridade. Ela era simplesmente 11 anos mais nova que eu, não poderia ser assim, melhor, sem o mínimo esforço. Fiquei a mirá-la sem conter meu amor. Acabei por pegar sua mão e ali depositar um beijo doce, o qual ela aceitou de olhos fechados. _

_ Mal sabíamos que, minutos depois, quando já estávamos indo nos deitar, sem sequer termos trocado um beijo de boa noite, Harry apareceria, para tornar minha vida pelo mês seguinte um verdadeiro inferno. _

_10 de Novembro de 2028. _

_ Passou-se mais de um mês desde aquela noite. Um mês inteiro em que não pude ligar para Harry, que não soube de Lils, que mal pude conversar com meu padrinho, tudo porque quebrei sua confiança de forma miserável ao encontrar-me com sua preciosa filha tarde da noite. Segundo Harry, "eu confiei em você, ofereci minha casa e me retribuíste desta forma, se esgueirando por aí para encontrar minha filha, minha pobre e indefesa filha!". Foram dias de tormenta, dias de muita bebida, de muito jogo, de muita música, muitos livros e muita reflexão. Dias que a barba ficou por fazer, os cabelos ficaram em desalinho e os pensamentos eram sempre sobre como era um desgraçado indigno, porque realmente me sentia culpado, um verdadeiro traiçoeiro, uma víbora por desejar Lily, filha de Harry. _

_Lily._

_ Filha de Harry._

_ Lily. __Filha de Harry. _

_ Um mês inteirinho sem nada se não algumas conversas com aquele que tanto amei – e ainda amo. Porém não vem ao caso como passei esse mês, já que nada de muito útil ocorreu – leia-se: nada soube de Lily. O que devo contar é como reassumi o posto de preferido e confiável ante os olhos de meu padrinho. Era uma tarde excepcionalmente monótona no ministério, onde muitos andavam apressados para lá e para cá com seus papéis e maquinando com seus botões sobre como resolver os casos. De repente Harry, seguido de mais dois aurores, sendo um deles Rony, chamou a atenção de todos ao entrar gritando pela sala, pedindo a companhia de outros dois, pois encontrara, finalmente, Scamander Silicius, o famoso S.S que andava aterrorizando transeuntes, compradores e vendedores do beco diagonal com seus feitiços e com os assassinatos. Logo me prontifiquei, sendo de todos ali o mais rápido e obstinado. Em pouco tempo meu feitiço estava comandando o homem que foi dirigido até o ministério para julgamento feito um gatinho dócil. Depois disso, Harry foi todo elogios a mim, o grande herói do dia, que impediu a todos ali sair com ferimentos graves graças a meu profundo conhecimento mágico e meu pensamento rápido. De fato, fui eu quem anulou as armadilhas que ele nos havia preparado e, de quebra, ricocheteei seu próprio feitiço, anulando qualquer defesa que ele ainda pudesse ter. Harry, à partir de então, esqueceu-se do ocorrido de um mês atrás e voltou a ser meu estimado padrinho, como se nada houvesse mudado entre nós desde então. Acolhi seu afeto de bom grado, sem contestar ou ter pensamentos do gênero "agora corres atrás, não é?". Estava amplamente feliz por tê-lo reconquistado e acreditava estar cada vez mais curado de Lily, afinal um mês sem a ver foi torturante, porém teve seu lado bom: a culpa me abandonou, assim como o remorso pelos pensamentos cada vez mais obscenos. Pobre de mim, bastardo miserável, que mal voltei aos braços misericordiosos de meu padrinho, me deixei embrenhar pelo caminho do pecado novamente, dessa vez sem chance de volta. Pequei. E dessa vez pequei fundo e feio. _

_25 de Novembro de 2028. _

_ Haviam se passado três semanas desde o ocorrido no ministério, sendo que em todos os sábados almocei na casa dos Potter, voltando a ver minha amada Lily, porém mantendo mais distância do que nunca, já que Harry não nos dera trela alguma. Parecia um gavião em cima da filha e, afinal, quem seria eu para competir com a obstinação de um pai protetor? Nunca ganharia contra Harry, por mais que tentasse. Seria uma eterna rivalidade pelo coração de Lily, dividido pelo respeito ao pai e ao amor que eu esperava que sentisse por mim. Enfim. O dia 25 de novembro revelou-se uma quarta-feira que amanheceu para lá de feia, escabrosa. O céu era uma espessa camada de nuvens que deixaram de ser cinza e tornaram-se pretas, a eminente chuva que cairia muito em breve se revelava cada vez mais imponente e, com toda a certeza do mundo, aquilo tornar-se-ia neve. Lá pelas 4 da tarde fomos todos liberados do ministério, sendo avisados para nos prepararmos por uma nevasca que duraria a noite toda. Aparatei em casa, feliz com a notícia de que poderia descansar e tirar um bom dia para ler um livro, além de que talvez desse tempo de comprar alguns pães e biscoitos na vendinha da esquina. Tomei um rápido banho, vestindo meus casacos e cachecóis e me dirigi a tal vendinha, sendo que encarei o inicio da chuva neste pequeno percurso. Ao chegar ali, logo meu telefone celular tocou – mesmo sendo bruxo, meu apartamento se localizava num bairro trouxa e eu aderira desde pequeno à vida com estes engenhosos artefatos. Era Harry. _

_- Alô? Ted? Está me ouvindo?_

_- Sim padrinho, podes falar!_

_- Ah, que bom! Finalmente o celular pegou! Como você sabe, estou aqui na Escócia, com Ronald e Hermione, junto de Gina! Lily está sozinha em casa e é quarta, e acho que você deve se lembrar que Lily tem aula de ballet, e cabeça dura como é, se negou a se abster! _

_- Onde ela está? – perguntei já preocupado. _

_- Na aula! A academia fica há apenas alguns quarteirões daí, e como já fomos avisados para não mais sair de casa, sendo que a nossa fica muito longe daí e prefiro não deixá-la sozinha no meio de uma nevasca,, queria saber se Lily não pode passar a noite aí... Se você tiver mais de um quarto, claro. _

_ Engoli em seco e, ao longe, ouvi a voz de Ginny a gritar com o marido. Pelo que percebi da voz de Harry, ele estava quase a chorar por ter de me pedir isso, mas, se o estava fazendo, era porque depositava toda a sua confiança em mim. Toda. Literalmente. _

_- Harry, não precisa se preocupar. Estou aqui na rua, é rapidíssimo até a academia, pode deixar que a busco e cuido dela esta noite. Fique tranqüilo. Às onze ela dormirá, num quarto diferente do meu, trancada pelo lado de dentro._

_- Não precisa buscá-la, ela já pegou um táxi. Tenho sua palavra quanto aos quartos e à trava? _

_ Mais uma vez, engoli em seco e, antes de responder, xinguei todas as pessoas que vieram à minha cabeça de todos os nomes maus que conhecia. _

_- Minha palavra de honra. _

_ Isso o confortou, já que sua voz voltou a ser cordial e melodiosa, a voz de um pai orgulhoso. _

_- Perfeito. Agasalhe-se, Ted, essa nevasca vai ser fogo! _

_- Um beijo, até mais. _

_ Fogo? Essa nevasca ia ser é um tormento! Corri para casa, esquecendo-me dos pães, e tratei de arrumá-la, embora já estivesse arrumada. Em menos de vinte minutos ela estava ali, tocando minha campainha e espalhando água dos cabelos e do corpo em meu carpete. Quando abri a porta, tive de prender a respiração, tamanha era sua magnitude. Moletom branco inteiro molhado, o cabelo colado ao corpo, até a cintura, a calça azul marinho de um leve tecido quase lhe caindo da cintura e as sapatilhas encardidas do chão de Londres. _

_- Desculpe o incômodo, Ted. _

_ Desde o episódio ao piano, Lily mal trocava palavras comigo, provavelmente envergonhada pelo pai e o escarcéu que fizera. _

_- Não foi nada, Lils. Tome meu casaco. _

_ Dirigi-a em silêncio até o banheiro. Ali coloquei duas toalhas grandes e felpudas, juntamente de meus moletons, já que sua roupa estava em péssimas condições. A tudo ela me respondeu com baixos 'obrigada', sempre envergonhada, sempre mirando o chão. Quando se trancou em meu banheiro e ouvi o chuveiro se ligar, milhares de pensamentos vieram a minha cabeça. Seu corpo nu, espuma, nós dois no chuveiro, um longo banho. _

_ Guiei-me irritado para a cozinha, o cômodo mais longe do quarto onde ela estava e tratei de preparar um chá com limão para nos esquentar. Enquanto o fazia, absorto em pensamentos sobre como aquela noite seria longa, cheguei à conclusão de que deveria dormir mais cedo, o mais longe o possível de Lily, para que evitasse as tentações. Quem sabe colocar um cinto de castidade da moça e jogar a chave fora não fosse assim tão má idéia. Enquanto a cabeça rodava em pensamentos, fazendo mais barulho do que a chaleira, que já apitava, acabei por de me distrair demais e passar a faca com força por cima de meu polegar direito. _

_- AH, MERDA!_

_ Corri para o banheiro, pegando uma toalha e enrolando-a no dedo, para que parasse de sangrar, xingando baixinho. Deixei água correr no machucado e voltei a colocá-lo na toalha, agora vermelha. Fui o mais breve possível no quarto, de onde peguei a caixinha de primeiros socorros, ao som do chuveiro onde Lily estava a se banhar. Lily. A se para a sala, fazendo um serviço porco ao enfaixar meu dedo. Assim que o terminei, suspirei cansado no sofá, murmurando palavras de consolo que me fizeram voltar à cozinha e terminar os chás. Tão logo servi a mesa, com alguns pães, bolos e alguns frios, com nosso chá, Lily saiu do quarto, os cabelos pingando, meu moletom caindo molemente ao redor de seu corpo. _

_- Obrigada por isso Ted...Ted?_

_- Oh, sim, não foi nada – respondi voltando a mim, me virando para a mesa. _

_- Seria muito incômodo se depois eu aparatasse rapidinho em casa, para pegar umas roupas minhas? Essas estão realmente enormes. _

_- Imagine, eu te acompanho. Harry pediu-me que não a deixasse sozinha. _

_- Não quero te atrapalhar, Ted. _

_- Não será nada. Primeiro vamos comer, sim?_

_- Perfeito. _

_ Seguimos em direção a cozinha, onde comemos pão com manteiga e frios entre comentários sobre a estrondosa e forte tempestade que caía do lado de fora do apartamento, além de interesses comuns. Uma conversa simples, com nada de muito importante para alguém que visse de fora, mas que para mim fora extremamente deliciosa, já que fora uma conversa onde não tivemos de conter risos, olhares ou até mesmo os assuntos em si. Se pudesse, ficaria uma vida toda somente naquele humilde jantar, tudo para poder ter a voz de Lily dirigindo-se a mim, num tom tão calmo, tão despreocupado. O mundo poderia cair lá fora – e realmente o estava – que eu ignoraria por completo. _

_ Ao final, seguimos em silêncio para a sala, onde segurei gentilmente sua mão e, olhando nos olhos um do outro, aparatamos em sua casa. Caímos desajeitados no corredor dos quartos, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Lily segurou-se na parede e eu curvei-me um pouco para a frente, logo voltando a forma normal me sacudindo e dando alguns risinhos. _

_- O que houve? – perguntou-me devido os risos. _

_- Só pensei em algo. Besteiras. _

_- Eu gosto de ouvir suas besteiras, insistiu. _

_- Só pensei que... Pensei que talvez você devesse cair em meus braços, e não ao contrário, como quase fiz agora. _

_ Lily sorriu, sem corar dessa vez, algo que me pegou de guarda baixa. Estaria ela perdendo a vergonha de mim? Estaríamos prestes a realizar um avanço! Ah, que Deus me ouça! _

_- Vamos, devemos pegar suas roupas e dar o fora dessa casa enorme e gelada. _

_- Humpf, como se seu apartamento fosse muito mais quente. _

_- E é. É bem menor e tem um bom aquecedor no quarto. A propósito, espero que não se incomode de dormir trancafiada por lá, ordens de seu pai. _

_- Típico, murmurou, revirando os olhos e entrando em seu quarto. _

_ Ali estaquei. Deveria entrar? Deveria conhecer o local onde repousava minha Afrodite? Seria eu digno de tamanha honra? Lily segurou a porta aberta, me convidando, me puxando para dentro. Não pude dizer que não. Fui ensinado a sempre fazer as vontades de uma lady, mesmo as mais loucas. O local me surpreendeu. Não era rosa e branco como imaginei, e sim em tons de preto e branco, tudo muito sóbrio e sério. Pensando bem, algo que se parecia com Lily tanto quanto o rosa, porque ao mesmo tempo que era doce e meiga, era forte e obstinada – tornar-se uma medibruxa, que toca piano divinamente e dança ballet feito um rouxinol não é para qualquer mulher. _

_- Seu quarto é muito bonito. _

_ Ela não me respondeu, compenetrada em pegar suas roupas. Fiquei a espiá-la. Pegou uma longa camisola, que me pareceu bem quente e pesada, assim como meias quentes, uma calça de moletom, várias blusas de mangas compridas, um casaco pesado, botas e um chinelo de quarto. O que me encheu a boca d'água, no entanto, foi vê-la pegar, cheia de vergonha, uma troca de roupa íntima. Roxo claro. De renda. _

_ Santo Deus. É só o que falo. Santo Deus!_

_- Podemos ir – ela anunciou, me tirando de um forte transe, o qual ela percebeu, corando mais ainda. _

_- Então vamos de uma vez – disse, soando impaciente, quase torturado, como se aquela cena me houvesse feito alguns milênios mais experiente na arte de resistir à tentação alheia. _

_ Assim que aparatamos em meu apartamento, fiquei sem saber o que fazer, ali parado, perdendo os bons modos e esquecendo de convidá-la a se sentar. Foi ela quem, num ato de ousadíssima familiaridade, como se fossemos as pessoas mais próximas do mundo, me pediu para conhecer todo o apartamento logo que terminasse de colocar a camisola, algo que fez dentro do lavabo, me deixando com os nervos ainda mais a flor da pele. . Tomei a dianteira ainda em silêncio, compenetrado demais em manter as mãos perto do corpo – do meu, não do dela – do que em prestar a mínima atenção ao que fazia. Mostrei-lhe o quarto, a sala, a cozinha, o lavabo e, por fim, a biblioteca. Assim que arrastei a pesada porta para o lado, Lily encheu-se de um brilho que não havia visto antes a não ser em mim ao contemplar uma coleção de livros. Seus olhos brilharam enfurecidamente, pude perceber a secura tomando conta de sua garganta, ansiosa por entrar no mundo de algum escritor e desvendar os intrincados pensamentos de suas personagens e seus atos. _

_- Podes entrar, pequena. _

_ Mal lhe disse isso, Lily saiu em disparada, tocando todos os livros ao alcance da mão, perdendo a linha por total ao ler os títulos das obras que ali coloquei. Encantou-se essencialmente com a seção dedicada a Shakespeare, algo que me deixou ainda mais inflado por dentro: ela também reconhecia um mestre. _

_- Pegue o que quiser, Lily, sinta-se a vontade!_

_ Ela sorriu, agradecida, e olhou atenciosa a prateleira, à procura do livro certo a se pegar. Logo deu um pequeno suspiro e ficou na ponta dos pés, para pegar um grande volume na última estante, algo que, mesmo que se esticasse, estaria fora de seu alcance. Foi cômico observá-la sapatear em busca do livro, tentando encontrar uma forma de alcançá-lo. Percebendo meu deleite com sua baixa estatura, impacientou-se. _

_- Ao invés de ficar aí rindo feito um palhaço, você poderia muito bem alcançar aquele livro para mim. _

_- Aquele qual?_

_- Aquele, de capa dura dourada e preta. _

_ Olhei para o livro que me apontava, de cenho franzido. _

_- A megera domada?_

_- Sempre me pareceu bem mais apaixonante do que Romeu e Julieta. É bem mais engraçado e mostra muito mais o amor, que não deve ser trágico e sim algo a se conquistar com o tempo, devagar. _

_ Suas palavras me tiraram toda a dúvida que pudesse algum dia existir. Lily era o ser humano mais maravilhoso que já teve o prazer em pisar nessa terra de meu Deus. Ela era estupenda! Fui em sua direção e num movimento rápido peguei o livro, fingindo que a entregaria. Ela veio feito um leão para cima de mim e, aproveitando o momento descontraído, coloquei o livro no alto, onde ela não pudesse alcançar. A ruiva ficou a pular em torno de mim, rindo e gritando meu nome, dando-me momentos de prazer jovial. Quando finalmente a entreguei, percebi o erro que havia cometido. Nossos corpos estavam praticamente unidos, sendo separados somente pelo livro que agora era segurado por mim e por ela. Nossas respirações de súbito aceleradas, seguindo o compasso de nossos corações. Nossas bocas somente separadas por nossa gritante diferença de altura, nossos olhares presos um no outro, afogando-se um no outro. Senti minha metamorfose, há muito controlada, se manifestar instintivamente, levando meus cabelos negros ao negro absoluto, sendo seguido por meus olhos azuis, que ficaram igualmente tempestuosos. Lily notou e constatou a uma só voz, também entorpecida e tons mais baixa do que seria, devido à adrenalina e à presente tensão que estava ocorrer. _

_- Seus olhos. Estão completamente negros. _

_- Negros feito o que?_

_- Feito a noite lá fora. _

_ Foi o que me bastou. Aproximei-me lentamente daquela ingênua criatura que estava a me tentar sem perceber, com grandes olhos inocentes de pestanas intermináveis. Minha mão segurando a dela, baixando-a juntamente com o livro para que pudesse me aproximar. Sua boca entreaberta me fez passar a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os para que o mais perfeito dos beijos fosse ali depositado. Estávamos tão perto._

_- Ted. _

_ Meu nome murmurado, quase como uma suplica, foi o que me fez acordar. Pigarreei forte, me separando dela rapidamente, recobrando a compostura e me lembrando da promessa que fizera a seu pai. _

_- Está na hora de dormir, Lily. Pegue o livro que lhe ajeitarei o quarto. _

_ Sai dali, sentindo seu olhar a me acompanhar os movimentos. Não me atrevi a mirá-la, sentindo medo por descobrir se estaria com o olhar entrangulado, desiludido e triste como o meu, ou se estaria aliviada do eminente ataque que eu teria feito com enorme prazer, esquecendo quem ela era, quem era seu pai, quem eu era. Rumei ao quarto, fechando as janelas e a cortina, ligando o aquecedor e fechando a porta do banheiro. Liguei a TV baixinho e finalmente a olhei. Estava parada perto da porta, amassando entre os dedos uma parte da longa e pesada camisola, olhando par baixo. Um olhar triste. Um olhar que me deixou meio feliz e meio miserável, porque queria terminar o que começara na biblioteca sem poder. Tive de sair logo dali, tomando uma última providência para o bem de nós dois. Tomei a chave do quarto na mão e caminhei rápido para seu lado. Aquela seria minha última tentativa, minha última chance de negar o que estava tão fácil de se obter. _

_- Aqui está. Por favor, por favor, Lílian Luna, tranque essa porta assim que eu sair do quarto. _

_ "Pelo bem de sua inocência, pelo bem de meu caráter e integridade, pois do contrário te amarei sem dó e muito menos piedade, menina", foi o que pensei. Suas mãos tremendo, seus pés se encolhendo num gesto de indecisão e vergonha. Suas faces coradas. Suas faces sempre coradas. _

_- Boa noite, Ted. _

_- Boa noite, Lily – disse, me abaixando para depositar-lhe um agoniado beijo na testa, o qual a menina recebeu de olhos cerrados, um suspiro preso na garganta. _

_ Antes que pudesse fechar a porta e me obrigar a dormir, porém, o destino pregou-me mais uma peça. Dessa vez, fatal. _

_- TED! Seu dedão! _

_ Quando olhei para baixo, percebi que o machucado havia sangrado bastante, pois o curativo estava todo manchado de vermelho e quase caindo de meu dedo. Lily olhou-me aflita e logo correu para o banheiro, tentando em vão encontrar a caixa de primeiros socorros, a qual eu deixara na sala. _

_- Onde está a caixa de primeiros socorros desta casa? _

_- Na sala. Eu me viro Lily, vá dormir. _

_- Não senhor – ela disse, aparecendo do banheiro e passando por mim feito um furacão determinado – Sente-se na cama que eu vou cuidar deste ferimento. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você. _

_ Obedeci. Em poucos segundos ela estava de volta, as feições concentradas, parecendo anos mais velha e uma medibruxa experiente. Pegou meu dedão com delicadeza e retirou o curativo ridículo que eu havia feito. Enrolou-o da maneira correta, desinfetando-o antes e passando uma pomada cicatrizante, juntamente com algum encantamento que murmurou com a varinha para que o corte se fechasse melhor. Burro do jeito que eu era, acabei por me esquecer de que era um bruxo e tinha uma varinha, além de vários encantamentos a meu favor. Quando terminou, o grande erro de Lily Luna Potter foi beijar meu dedo machucado, sorrindo com as faces vermelhas. Depois disso, mandei tudo para o inferno – inclusive minha alma. _

_ Não havia promessa a ser mantida, não havia palavra de honra forte o suficiente para aplacar o fogo que subiu por minhas veias. Fiquei em pé num pulo, assustando-a. Coloquei-a em pé junto a mim, também de forma brutal, segurando-a com pulso firme, deixando-a quase tonta. Sem mais discriminar meu desejo e assumindo que depois eu pensaria na tremenda besteira que estava a fazer, condenando e acabando com o último ser puro do universo, deixei o monstro sair, finalmente, de sua toca. _

_- Eu a disse para ir dormir, Lily. Agora terei eu mesmo de fazer isso. _

_ Recebendo um último olhar entre assustado e desejoso, finalmente, depois do que me pareceram décadas a fio, beijei aqueles lábios. Nem me ative ao carinho, muito menos lembrei-me de acionar a memória para que guardasse todos os sentimentos que aquilo me despertou – embora saiba relatá-los perfeitamente - , deixei a lascívia me tomar com força e transformei aquilo em beijos que deixaram-na sem fôlego em menos de minutos. Lily arfava, mas correspondia da forma que podia, na mesma intensidade. Suas mãos estavam, castas, enterradas em meus cabelos, enquanto as minhas se ocupavam em retirá-la do chão pelas nádegas, com volúpia, para jogá-la na cama. Mal deixei seu corpo bater contra os lençóis, coloquei-a em meu colo, as pernas entrelaçadas ao meu redor, os sexos se roçando por cima dos tecidos. Agarrei-lhe os cabelos fartos e me deliciei com tudo o que tinha a vista: boca, bochecha, pescoço. Não me contendo, tive de dar mais um passo, ao que a percebi ficando quase roxa de acanhamento. Retirei sua camisola de um puxão só, revelando um corpo de Deusa coberto somente por uma leve lingeire roxa. Roxa. De renda. _

_ Urrei. Urrei de dor, de raiva, de desejo, de paixão, de amor. De tudo. Porque estar fazendo aquilo significava estar levando minha alma atada a todos esses sentimentos destrutivos para o fundo do inferno. Mas, naquela hora, não tive tempo de pensar nisso. Só tive tempo de observar Lily, de sentir sua respiração entrecortada próximo a minha face, seus seios subindo e descendo tão gostosamente. Tive de envolver um deles com a mão, vendo-a se arrepiar e fechar os olhos. Ah Lily, tão linda! Não me contive em tomar somente um nas mãos e logo peguei os dois, retirando com um forte puxão o soutien do corpo da moça. Seus seios eram ainda mais macios, delicados e firmes do que em todas as vezes com as quais sonhei com eles, ou em que os imaginei. Beijei-os devagar, sentindo seu sabor, seu toque, fazendo-a soltar um baixo gemido, ainda tímido. Lily iria gritar por mim, se iria! _

_- Lily, tire minha blusa. _

_ Assim ela o fez, com as mãos tremendo muito, fossem de frio, de excitação ou nervoso. Assim que o fez, parou para observar-me, algo que me deu extremo prazer. Olhou-me, finalmente, de igual para igual. Uma peça de carne observando a outra. Passeou suas mãos pequenas, aquelas mesmas mãos com as quais tanto me atormentei, por todo meu braço e tórax, fechando os olhos ao encontrar a barriga. Fechei os olhos também, me deixando arrepiar por aquela mulher. _

_- Lily, ah Lily._

_ Impacientei-me mais uma vez, dessa vez com sua calcinha. Antes de retirá-la, porém, me certifiquei de perder as calças de vez, algo que a fez engolir em seco, porque deu-lhe uma visão de minha cueca em chamas. Voltei a tomá-la em meus braços, esmagando-a o máximo que pude contra mim. Seria fisicamente impossível que dois corpos habitassem o mesmo local ao mesmo tempo, mas eu poderia quebrar essa regra facilmente. Voltei minha atenção à maravilhosa tarefa de livrá-la de sua calcinha, me dando irrestrita visão de seu corpo, que tão logo seria eternamente meu. Tomando um seio em minhas mãos, desci a outra por sua barriga, ouvindo-a gemer um pouco mais alto, chegando, então, a onde tanto desejei. Ainda por cima da calcinha, acariciei o ponto mais erógeno daquele corpo, recebendo em troca um leve arranhão nas costas, algo que aprendi, com anos e anos, que era sinal de extremo prazer. Senti a confirmação de que poderia me livrar daquela peça quando sua mão, sua pequena e tão amada mão, me tocou gentilmente, também por cima da cueca, me fazendo arfar. Rasguei a peça roxa em um segundo, colocando os dedos naquela região, fazendo-a quase gritar em êxtase. _

_- Ah, moça, tão molhada. _

_ Lily mexeu-se em cima de mim, chegando mais perto, beijando meu pescoço e me deixando massageá-la irrestritamente. Porém eu não estava para brincadeiras, eu precisava de mais. Deitei-a na cama, me certificando pela primeira vez na noite se ela estava confortável. Lily parecia um anjo, ali, tão linda. Segui uma trilha de beijos até que finalmente a ouvi gritar, em alto e bom som, meu nome. Ted, Ted e mais, mais Ted! Quando já estava a ponto de explodir de tanta satisfação, parei e inquiri, com olhos negros de desejo, se ela realmente queria ir até o fim. A resposta de Lily não poderia ter sido melhor. A pequena ficou de joelhos na cama e, retirando minha cueca, voltou a se deitar, puxando-me para cima de si. Não mais hesitei. Amei-a. Finalmente. Por toda a noite. Eu, o pior dos bastardos do universo. _

_26 de Novembro de 2028._

_ A manhã seguinte fora a pior de todas as que eu já pensei que poderia ter. Logo ao acordar, cedo, tive de encarar uma linda ruiva, ainda profundamente adormecida, em meu travesseiro, com as feições mais tranqüilas e serenas do mundo. Levantei-me devagar, os olhos cobertos por grossas lágrimas, as quais derrubei na sala, em silêncio, enquanto escrevia o bilhete mais miserável de minha vida. Não poderia ali ficar. Não a poderia ver acordando, não a poderia ver partir e, principalmente, nunca mais poderia olhar nos olhos de Harry Potter sem me sentir indigno. _

"_Lily Luna Potter, _

_Me perdoe pelo mal irremediável que lhe causei. Parto desta forma para que isto não se prolongue e não volte a acontecer._

_Saiba que lhe amo e nunca deixarei de lhe amar, por um dia sequer em minha vida. _

_Ted Lupin". _

_15 de maio de 2029. _

_ Os relatos seguem-se somente a partir desse dia, porque é desnecessário que se relate o óbvio: após minha fuga, a vida tornou-se um inteiro quadro cinza, pintado a cigarros, bebidas, leituras e estudos. Além, é claro, de Lily, dos pensamentos que me cercavam e me tiravam o sono, das lembranças que me vinham tão fortes que me pegava muitas vezes gritando e quebrando coisas, da saudade que corroia tanto, mas tanto meu peito que não sabia se ali ainda existia um coração, ou se o havia perdido no meio do caminho, se estaria nas mãos de Lily, aquelas mãos causadoras de tantos danos à minha vida. Inicialmente, culpei a menina por toda a desgraça de minha vida. Culpei-a por existir, por ser tão bela, tão tentadora, tão pura e inocente. Depois culpei Harry. Culpei-o por sua autoridade extremada, pelo fato de não poder competir com ele pelo respeito de Lily, por não poder tê-la no mesmo nível que ele a tinha, por ela nunca poder ser verdadeiramente minha. E então culpei Deus, culpei minha família, meus falecidos pais, a família dela, nossos amigos, meus conhecidos, meus inimigos, até que não me sobrou a quem culpar e percebi, num estalo que já deveria estar ali dentro desde sempre, porém que só se manifestou no final das contas, de que o culpado daquilo tudo era eu. _

_ Eu. Simples, puramente e somente eu mesmo. _

_19 de maio de 2029. _

_ Assim que desembarquei no aeroporto internacional de Londres, aparatei instantaneamente na casa dos Potter, sem aviso prévio ou coisa parecida. Fui recebido com olhares surpresos e um abraço tão apertado de Harry que me perguntei se ele já sabia o que eu estava fazendo ali. Não me importei com mais nada a não ser, porém, o choque das feições de Lily, que derrubara um prato ao me ver, empalidecendo subitamente, quase desmaiando. Acudi-a, chamando todas as atenções para nós, sem me importar com a crise de tosse que Harry teve ao me ver ali, segurando-a tão próxima a meu corpo. Pobre coitado. Se soubesse o quanto já estivemos próximos! _

_- Lily. Eu voltei. _

_ Belas palavras, muito belas, estupendas! Quase me matei depois de pronunciá-las. Eu esperava o que? Um beijo de boas vindas? Um abraço caloroso seguido de "senti saudades"? Bem. Eu poderia esperar qualquer coisa, menos o que se passou. _

_- Lily, quem ser este dali? _

_21 de maio de 2029. _

"_Minha amada Lily,_

_Tudo começou por um bilhete e por um bilhete terminará. _

_Casar-se com este francês não a trará felicidade alguma, não a fará me esquecer. Largue-o. Imediatamente. Você me pertence. _

_E sabe disso, sabe muito bem!_

_Teddy Lupin, aquele mesmo, aquele para quem você se entregou". _

_ Eu sei. Foi rude e grotesco, mas depois de tudo o que ocorreu, da discussão que tive com Lily na saída de seu ballet, onde a arrastei ao beco mais próximo segurando-a pelos pulsos, nada mais seria anormal entre nós. Trocamos farpas, gritos, tapas e, ao final, um beijo que beirava a insanidade. Lily admitiu estar com o francês, o tal de "Pierre", para me esquecer, já que eu a largara sem o mínimo amparo depois de, como ela mesma afirmou, "tudo o que se passou naquela noite absurda". Admitiu ainda que ele só estava com ela pelo status que o nome "Potter" o daria, já que era um verdadeiro fanfarrão, o único que a aceitara na sua condição de "não-virgem" – PARA A MERDA ESSA COISA DE QUE MULHER DEVE SE CASAR VIRGEM, isso era do século passado! – e que prometera manter um casamento ao mínimo de fachada para que ela pudesse sair logo da casa dos pais. Admitiu, por fim, que não o deixaria por mim, já que não sabia quando eu fugiria novamente, me deixando largado às traças naquele beijo. _

_ Daí surgiu o bilhete. Enfim. Foi logo após escrevê-lo que resolvi fazer o que deveria ser feito. No ápice de meu pânico, raiva e desespero por não poder estar de vez com ela, aparatei na casa dos Potter gritando – literalmente gritando - que Lily era minha por direito e que deveria se casar comigo, já que havia se entregado a mim. Disse ainda que a amava, que a encheria de filhos e que seriamos muito felizes, e que Pierre nenhum me tiraria minha tão doce Lily, a única a quem meu coração ousou se entregar. _

_ O que se sucedeu é algo que pretendo esquecer, afinal, ninguém gosta de ser socado até a inconsciência. _

_25 de maio de 2029. _

_ Deste dia, só vale dizer que foi memorável por dois aspectos. _

_Lily faltou à aula de ballet e encontrou-se comigo, num apartamento do subúrbio. Sim, nos amamos loucamente. _

_Daí, enquanto a observava partir toda sorrisos, tive a idéia do seqüestro. E nunca fui tão feliz em minha vida. _

_27 de Agosto de 2029. _

_Sim, este é o dia atual, o último dia deste relato, que encerra no presente momento. Sim, raptei Lily. Sim, estamos muito felizes. Sim, sou um bastardo pecador. Sim, minha alma pertence ao fogo do inferno. Sim, a amarei até o final. _

_E dedico tudo isto a você, Harry Potter, para que saiba que sua filha foi a mulher mais amada dentre todas as mulheres do mundo. Para que saiba que, para sempre, a inocência de Lily é minha. Somente minha. _

Ted encerrou o relato satisfeito, com um sorriso no rosto, logo salvando o arquivo e o enviando ao jornal local com uma cópia ao pai de sua amada. Por falar nela, a inocência em pessoa estava a sair do banho, ainda enrolada na toalha. Passou devagar pela cadeira do "marido" e ali sentou-se, olhando o arquivo em processamento para seu pai e para o jornal, revirando os olhos.

- O mundo tem mesmo de saber?

- Não. Somente seu pai. Mas o mundo a favor a gente colabora com a boa vontade de Harry, disso tenho certeza.

Lily riu do homem, dando-lhe um beijo profundo e demorado. Levantou-se e deixou a toalha cair no chão, olhando sedutora para o moreno de íris negra a sua frente, bufando de desejo.

- Não preciso da aprovação de ninguém para te amar, Ted Lupin. Você me pertence. Me pertence de corpo e alma.

Ted sorriu antes de pegá-la no colo e levá-la de volta à cama, de onde não deveria ter saído. Lily sempre seria meiga, frágil, virginal e o amor de sua vida, mas era também a mulher que levaria sua alma ao barqueiro. Seria sempre sua musa, seu amor e sua loucura, porém a inocência não existia mais. Ela só podia ser meramente associada a Lily e somente Ted poderia fazer isto. Porque ele era o pecador, mas também o dono de toda aquela inocência.

_N/A: Dedico esta fanfic a Morgana Elvendork, que mestrou o V Challenge Nova Geração, e a Schaala, que mestrou o II challenge Ted/Lily, challs para as quais enviei esta fic, a qual escrevi com muito carinho e muita dedicação. Espero que gostem. _

Nome do autor: Little V.  
>Título: Inocência.<br>Ship: Teddy/Lily.  
>Gênero: Romance.<br>Classificação: M.  
>Tema escolhido: Luxúria.<br>Itens: Desejo, Tempestade, Culpa.  
>Observações: -.<br>Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:


End file.
